Confrontation to My Scary First Love
by ShadowKyuuketsuki
Summary: Confusing Feelings started with an Accidental First Kiss?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Confrontation to My Scary First Love~**

* * *

><p>It's been 5 days had passed since my first kiss. Do you wonder with whom? With Hibari Kyoya! Yes, Kyoya, that scary person, but I'm not scared at him at all. Are you shocked? It is a big shock to have my first kiss with this delinquent but to tell you the truth, it was just an accident!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>=5 days ago=<strong>

"Kyoya! It's been half a year since I met you. We've not seeing each other that much after or 2 straight weeks training, have you missed me?", I grinned while I patted Hibari who's reading a book and was sitting on a couch in a room.

"Stop dreaming. And don't call me Kyoya", Kyoya replied as he slapped my hand away.

"You're giving me cold shoulders. How rude doing that to your teacher." I pouted.

"I don't remember you being my teacher." Kyoya glared at me. "I just want to defeat you since you're that baby's student ((w/c is Reborn)) student before." Hibari continued as he stood up and brought his tonfas out.

"Wo~ Hold your horses, Kyoya. I am not here for a match or training." I sweated because of his sudden actions. "I just want to see how you are~", I smiled as I try to hold Kyoya's hands down.

"Don't touch me! Fight me instead." Kyoya said as he prepared for a match.

"H-hey-", I went closer to Kyoya to stop him but of course, I didn't change, w/o my companions, I am rather useless or clumsy. "Ah-!" I closed my eyes as I slipped down. What a shock when I opened my eyes! I was on top of Kyoya on the couch and guess what? Our lips just met! I saw Kyoya's facial expression, he was very shocked! Oh! What an accident. Kyoya will surely kill me!

* * *

><p>Well that was what I've been thinking and afraid of. But it's been 5 days since then, and still no negative movements from him. *sigh* I don't know why but that scene keeps on repeating and repeating in my head and I always think that I'll have heart attack! It's my first kiss, you see! And I can't remove Kyoya's face from my mind. I always blushed really, really flushed. They even thought I have fever because of my red face. I always feel hard. It's like there is something I really want to do but I don't know what it is. I am always thinking about Kyoya as if I am in love w him. (.) E-eh? W-what? In love? M-me? With Kyoya? W-waaahh! W-what am I thinking?

"Then just confess your love!"

"R-Reborn?" I shouted from shock. He just popped out, you know, and how did he know?

"Ciaossu~!"

"H-how did you-"

"Of course, you've been my student before! So go now!"

"W-waahh! B-but-!"

"No buts!" Reborn pointed his gun at me. Oh my, I can remember that stance before when Reborn was still my homeroom teacher.

"I-I am going!" I ran out Tsuna's house and I really ended up at the front of their school gate. Haaah…. I just walk inside I know in this time, Kyoya might be at the rooftop. I've been thinking on what to do and say as I walked but, we don't have training today so what shall I use as an excuse? Well whatever. I'll be now entering into a awkward challenge!

* * *

><p><strong>=Rooftop=<strong>

"Kyo-", I stopped seeing Kyoya's face. Teeheehee, I know, I startled him! His face flushed! How cute, but I can't say it, can I? if I did, he will definitely kill me!

"W-what are you doing here?" Kyoya brought his tonfas out. He was blushing, I can see.

"Ah- Eh-! Y-you see, I-I just want to see you now…", I looked aside. Well need to get to the point, you know!

"S-shut up..", Kyoya is glaring at me as he walked towards me.

"I mean-! A-about five days ago-! The thing that happened!" I shouted closing my eyes tightly. I am waiting for him to hit me w/ his tonfa but I don't feel anything so I opened my eyes and now, I am seeing a very close up Kyoya! His tonfa was touching below my chin. I blushed since I can see Kyoya's face very close. What the-! My heart was beating so fast! He was shorter than me but he can do this to me? It was almost like he was the superior in here!

"What do you mean about five days ago…?" Kyoya asked me as he glared. My, he is pissed! I stayed quiet for a moment and don't know how to react. "Answer!"

"Ah- i-it's a-about the k-k-k-k-k-kiss….", I stuttered as I looked down.

"Huh-?"

"You see, it's always in my mind. Your face doesn't seem to leave my mind. I am always remembering what happened. It's just I-I can't take it anymore. These feelings-! It's burning like hell!", I added as I blush more.

"What are you talking about kiss? Are you dreaming?", Kyoya got more pissed!

"H-Huh? Y-Y-You forgot?", It is like my heart just broke before I even ask him directly! What the-? "I am suffering from this but you just forgot?" I stood straight and hold his shoulders. "Man! I am not dreaming! I always have been thinking about it. You are always in my mind! I always flushed! I always get embarrassed! I always want to see you! I always want to touch you-! I-I always want to be with you-!" I slid down as I say all those things, my this is my first love. It all ended like these. What a horrible thing to happen!

"H-huh-", Kyoya still saying that.

"I had enough. Don't mind what I said. I'm going..", I stood up and turned my back and was facing downward, and eyes can't be seen. This is hopeless. I know he only wanted to defeat me. I thought even the slightest, just slightest, he likes me too since I feel like we're being close, I think he had opened up a little at me. But I am wrong, only I think that way. "Yosh! I see, your fine! :D Well, see you in our next training, Kyoya!" I forced myself to grin at him like I always do. I'll act as if nothing happened! Then after I patted Kyoya, I walked away as I waved my hand.

"Ah- oi, wait", Kyoya said these but I pretended like I didn't heard and just continued walking. I can't afford to see his face yet after what happened. "I said wait!" Kyoya held my wrist to stop me from going. What a shock! I am frozen stiff so I can't spoke that moment. My heart beat so fast again. "I-it isn't a dream?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him. He was looking at his side as he blushed.

"E-eh..?", I was kinda confused with his question.

"Stupid! I am asking if that kiss really isn't a just a dream! And your confessions a while ago! Is it not a dream?", Kyoya asked as he blushed more. How cute. With his blush I am blushing more too.

"I-I thought-", I spoke.

"It is always in my mind too.. I thought it was just a good dream so I didn't make any move. But I-I really do-"

Kyoya stopped from talking when I hugged him. I hugged him very tightly! I was very happy!

"What-! What are you doing?" Kyoya shouted embarrassedly and now blushing even more! I can't take this anymore! (.) He was very cute now, you know! It was like that my other self just came out!

"Ho~ So you're in love w/ me too, Kyoya" I teased him as I wrapped my one arm around his waist and other hand holding his chin up.

"Y-you-? G-Get away-?" Kyoya blushed more as he resisted.

"Running away, hah…", I smirked.

"N-no-! Who the hell will be i-in l-l-l-love with a stupid like you?"

"Ho~ Isn't you? Well, no more excuses! I am on my limit!" I move closely to Kyoya

"O-Oii-!" I then kissed him passionately. Ho~ what a nice feelings, kissing the one I love. I can feel Kyoya's face getting hotter. Blushing to the max, I see. He don't resist that much a little while anymore. Then he likes it too! How happy am I! This is not an accidentally kiss anymore! This is already a lover kiss! :D

* * *

><p><strong>D-Domo! ^^ This is my first time posting my fanfic online! please bear with it. I am new in making fanfics, so if u have any suggestions or request, please do tell me.. ^^ I also made a new account in fb specially for this. please do add me if you want. ^^<strong>

**shadow_**

**Thankies, very much! :D**

**~ps~ I am planning on making next chapter for DinoxKyoya pairing.. :3**


	2. Our First Date?

Chapter 2: **…Our** **First Date…?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! This second chapter is about Dino asking Kyoya for a date. But will Kyoya accept it easily? ahahahaha, Please Check this out! and please give some reviews.. ^^" Well, i-if you have time.<strong>

**Thank you! *bows***

* * *

><p><strong>=Bronco Family's Place=<strong>

"Boss, we are all ready to set go"

"Yosh", I look at everyone. "Hmm, someone's missing.."

"The other took his day-off." Romario said.

"Hahaha! Saying he has a date with her Girlfriend." , Everyone laughed.

"I see. Haha! Ok then, let's go!", I lead the way.

"But Boss, why are we going to Japan?", Romario asked me.

"Of course, I would like to visit my cute little brother and Reborn.", We continued in the car.

"Oh~. Really? Sawada-san and Reborn san? Are you sure? Or maybe the top reason is Hibari-san..?", Romario laughed, then everyone too.

"E-eh..? ", I blushed looking away and added, " O-of course, he is one of the reason too, since he is my student! M-mou! Let's go now!", I stuttered as I respond. I held my face and still, it felt hot.

Y-you see. It's been a week since our last meeting. Since the day w-we, y-you know.. Ah-ha-ha-ha.. Hmmm, date, hah..? One of my subordinate took his day-off for his girlfriend. Wow! What a lovey-dovey pair. While in my case, we haven't done anything that a couple will do. Even a date.. But we've already kissed. Geeheehee. Guess how many! Two times! Yeah! *proud* though, other was an accident one. Haizt. It makes me jealous to my subordinate. He's having a date, a D-A-T-E! Then maybe I should ask Kyoya. But of course, it will not be an easy approach! I'll have to put my life on line. *sigh* I should think of a plan!

* * *

><p><strong>=Japan, Sawada's House=<strong>

"Dino-san! Welcome!", Tsuna welcomed us as he ran towards here.

"Thanks, Tsuna. We are here again. I just wanted to see how my little brother is. So we visited.", I giggled. Reborn is looking at me. Whoa..

"Sawada-san, my boss is using you to hide his true reason.", Everyone laughed at me. Hiya. Romario is putting me on my edge!

"O-of course not! I really wanted to see how Tsuna is!", I blushed a bit.

"Eh-he-he-he. I-I see, I see, well, Dino-san, let's go inside first. Mom just finished cooking. You will eat with us right?", Tsuna asked me as he looked at me with those clear eyes as he smiles.

"Alright. You asked me so it is hard to decline your offer.", I giggled, then I looked at Romario. "Romario, you all can go now. I'll stay here first."

"Ok! Just don't give Sawada-san and Reborn-san too much trouble, ok?"

"You are a clumsy one, you know, Boss.", They all laughed.

"Y-you. I won't, don't worry too much.", I laughed.

Then after they left, we went inside Tsuna's house and eat. His mother welcomed me as cheerful as always. Reborn didn't talk to me since I came, I wonder why. Tsuna then asked me while we are having dinner.

"Dino-san, what are you going to do for this day?"

"Oh. Hmm. I think I'll visit Kyoya."

"Oh, I see. Well, since he is your student after all."

"Good. Since it is your duty to check your student as a tutor, Dino.", Reborn talked for the first time since I came.

"O-oh, yeah. Probably he is in your school, Tsuna."

"Well, yeah, I think so. Wow, you can handle Hibari-san.", Tsuna sighed.

"Not like this No-Good-Tsuna, he is the family boss but he hardly can handle Hibari and Mukuro.", Reborn said.

"E-eek… I-it's not my fault!", Tsuna shouted. "And I am not a boss! Mou!"

"H-hehe, so Tsuna still on that, huh..? Well.", We laughed.

"Tsuna is a wimp! Lambo-san fits to be the boss! Geeheeheeheehee!", Lambo inserted in.

"Ugh. I don't want to hear that from a 5-years old kid!", Tsuna replied as his eyes were half-opened.

"Lambo, don't! That's bad!", I-pin said.

* * *

><p><strong>=Later after eating=<strong>

I went to Tsuna's school alone, of course, to see Kyoya! Then, as I expected, he is in the room which the Disciplinary Committee stays in. I knocked and hear nothing in reply. I just opened the door and I saw Kyoya who is sitting on the couch.

"Man, you're here you should have answered when I knocked."

"Oh, Bronco. I don't have time for you. What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"Well, just wanted to check my student."

"Ok. Now you saw me, YOU can get out now."

"E-eh? N-no way!"

"Want me to bite you to death?", Kyoya glared at me.

"E-eh. U-uhm, actually, Kyoya, let's go on a date.", I grinned my way as I asked. I don't want to be bitten to the death, you know.

Kyoya stood up, bringing his tonfas out. "Do you want to die?"

"W-waaah! S-Stop, Kyoya. Relax! You know, it's been a while since I visited you! Don't you want..?", I asked as I am secretly hoping to get a positive answer from him. But, Kyoya didn't respond, instead, he went closer to me, he glared more at me. Hiya.. How scary.. "K-Kyoya! I-I just missed you! T-then! E-even if we stay together alone today, it's fine with me!", Kyoya stopped walking towards me.

"Then, in one condition, fight me."

"H-huh?"

"If you don't want to then get lost."

"B-but-!", I sighed. "Ok, if that's what you want!", I brought my whip out. We went outside the school building. I don't want to ruin the school, since Kyoya will surely bite me to death. -.-

**=Outside the School Building=**

"Kyoya, remember! After this fight and I won, I'll have your day!", I confirmed but Kyoya quickly attacked me and thank goodness, I managed to dodge his attack. I don't want to admit but my subordinates aren't here. I might really lost this fight, but I'll do my best! He kept on attacking me and I kept on dodging.

"Oi! Why don't you attack! Don't mock me!", Kyoya shouted angrily. Whoa, I just made him more angry.

"E-eh..! I am doing my best here! Ugh-!", My! Kyoya was able to hit me! Ouch! It hurts! I stood up quickly!

"hmp..", Kyoya stopped. "This is n-"

"Boss! What are you doing? My, as I expected, whenever we are not with you, you are-", Romario suddenly popped out and talked.

"Romario! What are you doing here? I am busy so let me finish this first!", I am fired up! Yosh!

"…", Kyoya stayed quiet but I saw his expression a while ago for a bit, he twitched when I reacted at Romario's presence.

"Let's finish this up, Kyoya!", I shouted, I wonder what did Kyoya thought when he twitched.

"_This Bronco. Still didn't change! He is still as useless as usual when his subordinates aren't around._", I didn't know that this was what Kyoya thought when Romario showed up. Still, we continued fighting.

"Kyoya! This is the final! I'll win your day!", I released the final blow and was able to defeat Kyoya. "Haha, I won. So let's go.", I smiled as I offered my hand.

"Hmp..!", Kyoya stood up ignoring my hand. He turned around to walk back to the room we are in a while ago.

"Hahaha, getting embarrassed, I see.", I said.

"Boss, you two don't look like any couple-", Romario talked.

"Romario! Shh! And, What are you doing here?", I asked Romario.

"I am just walking and ended up here… Well, I am going, so have fun, you two.", Romario walked away as he laughed. Mou, well, I thank him too, without him, I won't won. Then, I walked towards the room Kyoya went in.

**=In the Room=**

"Kyoya!"

"What do you want?"

"Let's go out now!"

"We will stay here.", Kyoya said as his arms are crossed and eyes are closed.

"H-huh…!"

"You said a while ago, even if just to be with me the whole day, it's fine with you, am I wrong?", Kyoya looked at me. Well, he have a point, I did told him. But, He is kinda pissed now, I wonder why.

"O-ok. If you say so.", I sat up on the couch right in front of him. "But what are we going to do? Staying like this is boring."

"Hmp. I'm gonna sleep.", Kyoya laid down on the couch. Is he really going to sleep? What the-? How this can be called a DATE! There's no way this is a date!

"K-Kyoya…"

"…."

"This is even not like a date, You can't call this a date."

"…"

"Kyoya.."

"…"

"Kyoya, I want-"

"….Just stay with me.. It doesn't need to be somewhere where many couple went in to. I can't be calm and be bored if I am with you. Wherever we are, whatever we are doing or whenever it is, just being with you like this, will surely makes me really very happy.", Kyoya said as he turned to the opposite side. I was shocked at what he said. I blushed.

"...", I stayed quiet, I am happy to hear that and still, b-b-blushing…

"..Or is it not like that for you…?", Kyoya added. What shall I do? I am really happy to hear that!

"Hehe.. You have a point. How happy I am to hear that, Kyoya!", I was so happy that I stood up and jumped on him! I hugged him very tight! "It is like you are confessing to me again!"

"O-oi! Your disturbing my sleep! And I'm not confessing, in your dreams!"

"I will sleep with you!"

"Aho! We can't even fit in this one c-", I rolled us down to the floor and hugged him more tightly! My heart is as if will stop anytime. I am very happy that, I don't know what to do. "O-Oi! Let go, aho!", Kyoya keeps on pushing me but..

"Let us stay like this! Since whenever I am with you, I can't calm if I haven't able to even hug you. And, we are not going somewhere so just be it!", I giggled. "That's how I like you, Kyoya. So whenever we meet, I won't part ways with you unless i got a hug from you. Remember that!", Kyoya stayed quiet and a little while, I can feel his hands moving slowly to hug me back. He buried his face on my chest as he hugged me.

"Bronco.. A while ago..-"

"Hmm? And call me Dino."

"In your dreams!", Kyoya showed a pissed sign again. "A while ago, you can't fight me seriously, but when that Subordinate of yours showed up, you-", Kyoya stopped from talking.

"Me, what?", I waited for the continuation.

"Never mind."

"Huh? How unfair! Don't stop in the middle of your sentence.!", I reacted.

"Hmp.", Kyoya just hugged me tighter, I think he is more pissed. "(If you don't change that habit, I won't ask you for a date that you wanted.)", Kyoya mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something?", I asked curiously.

"Nothing..! Stupid.."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Second Chapter! I made it like this since for me, they can't just have a normal date easily. Why, Do you think Kyoya will allow it like that? ahahaha. So i made it like this first!<strong>

**For the 3rd chapter, I am thinking on having Dino fight those Illusions made by (secret), Reborn's Idea, to see if Dino's habit about"wasn't able to fight unless his subordinates are there" will change for the sake of Hibari.**

**Oh! Please leave some review if you can. ^^" I'll be glad to read your reviews!**

**Thank you, Minna! ^^=**


	3. Chapter 3: KYOYA!

Chapter 3: **Kyoya!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, again! This is the 3rd chapter, as promised! Oh, I made this for almost, again, 3 hours. If there's any mistakes again, please bear with me, i am really sorry. *bows deeply*<strong>

* * *

><p>"..So that's the plan.. Did you get it? No questions?"<p>

"Yes, Reborn-san. I understood, completely."

"How about you?"

"I don't really care, but if you thought about that, then it's up to you."

"I'll take that as a positive answer. Then I'll be going back now."

"I'm on my way too, s-see you.", Bowed down in front of the two.

"Show me what you planned, infant.", Crossed arms and turns back.

"..Yeah..", Smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>==Sawada's House==<strong>

"I-I'm sure, if I went into the dining room late, t-they will eat my breakfast too! So I got to hurry!", Tsuna thought as he ran down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Yo, Tsuna! Good Morning!", I, Dino Bronco, greeted.

"Tsuna, Good morning.", Bianchi said.

"Waah! Sleepy-head Tsuna! You're so slow! Because of that, Lambo will eat your breakfast! Nyahahaha!", Lambo Shouted.

"Lambo, Bad! Eh. Ohaiyo Tsuna-san." I-pin added.

"Ugh… W-why are you all so early?", Tsuna replied to all of us with his obvious defeated face.

"Arre, Tsuna, you're awake. Good Morning. Eat your breakfast now.", Tsuna's mom greeted him with a smile. Wow, it makes me really refreshed eating Tsuna's mom cooked food while seeing their smiles.

"E-Eh.. I-I think someone's missing. Hmm.. ergg.. Ah! Reborn! Where's Reborn?", Tsuna said after thinking for quite a time.

"I don't know either where Reborn is.", I answered.

"Gommen, Tsuna-san, I didn't know"

"It's alright, I-pin. How about you, Bianchi-san?"

"Hmm? Reborn is always busy. Since He is a great Hitman after all! So he is on business.."

"Gyahahaha! Reborn ran back to Italy since I've already defeated him! I didn't kill him since he begged for his life! Nyahahahaha- Ugh!", Lambo abnormally stopped talking.

"Who begged for who's life to whom?", Reborn kicked Lambo. Aww, poor Lambo.

"What an entrance, Reborn. Where did you go?", I asked curiously.

"Yeah, where did you go, Reborn? It's so early. You're not in my room so I thought you're already here. But not.", Tsuna added.

"I did some business. Dino, you will train Hibari today, right?"

"R-right.. W-why?", I asked confusedly. Why would he ask me that? Maybe something's going on in here..

"You eat quickly and go there immediately. You need to be there quick and stay with him. Tsuna, we will train today too. We will train where your life is on the line.", Reborn smirked at Tsuna.

"W-what? E-Eh? W-Why? On top of that, MY LIFE ON THE LINE? ARE YOU SERIOUS? REBORN!", Tsuna replied with fright.

I just looked at Reborn curiously. But, what's happening? No, this is nonsense thinking right now. I need to eat faster and go there now!

* * *

><p><strong>==School==<strong>

"I am here at the school gate. I waited Romario in front of Tsuna's House but he's late! So I came here first. But to notice, he isn't here too! Geez! I am worried, I am going to Kyoya now!", I walked towards the rooftop. Once I opened the door, I saw Kyoya there, with 3 masked men! "K-k-Kyoya! What-"

"Bronco! Look out!", Kyoya ran towards me, defending me from an unseen attacked. It gave me a shock. "Kyoya, What on Earth-", I stopped talking as I saw Kyoya panting. Kyoya, again, attacked the three. Is he fighting all alone all this time? Who are those 3? Kyoya keeps on attacking, but those 3 are skillful! They can dodge Kyoya's every attack! Are they going to be like this? They aren't planning on using up Kyoya's stamina are they? I know Kyoya's stamina is high. But, making him in this state, they aren't any average human! They are Hitman! "Kyoya! I'll help you! You can't defeat them all by yourself.", Hope he won't kill me, this is as if I am trumping on his pride. But, pride is not an issue now! So I brought out my whip and stretched it.

"Shut up. You're a nuisance. Step back, these are my PREY!", Kyoya answered back. But, I can't allow this!

"No! I'll help whether you like it or not!", I shouted back and sways my whip hardly. Kyoya is about to attacked the one guy but, what a mess! Instead, the end of my whip stopped his moving arm!

"? W-what's this! Bronco!", Kyoya glared at me.

"S-sorry, Kyoya! My hand slipped!"

"Remove this immediately!", I panicked but, before I ran near Kyoya to remove it, the other man attacked Kyoya from the back of his neck, making him unconscious. "Kyoya!", I saw Kyoya's shocked face and his shocked eyes where slowly closing as he lost consciousness and as he fall on the ground. "KYOYA!", Darn! I am so worried; I hurried towards him like crazy and checked him up.

"_..?..."_

"Kyoya, Kyoya! … Good, you're fine.", How thankful I was; How relieved I am. But, I can't be carefree; I glared up to those three. "Who are you? What family? Don't you know who this person you're making mess with is? He's the president of the Disciplinary Committee!"

"…_Huh..?..."_

"A-and! He's the only cloud guardian, of the biggest and most influential Family, VONGOLA FAMILY's KYOYA HIBARI!"

"…_Oi, oi, oi. I am not a property of any like that.." *leaning back on the wall*_

"And he is my most precious-!", Shoot! They attacked, good thing I was able to dodge it by bending my body more! Oh my! I stood up getting my whip and getting ready to attack. "I won't forgive you!", I swayed my whip stronger. "I won't let you lay even your slightest hair on him! Hyaaah!"

"_.. H-he looks cool. I-is this a success…..?", *holding weapon…*_

"_.. I dunno…"_

"..Gaaah!...K-Kyoya's body!", I panicked when my whip, again, hits Kyoya. I-I saw, his eyebrows, twitched when the whip hit him! Gaaah! Oh my

"_..Oi.. you didn't change at all…"_

"_..K-kyoya san..,S-sorry but, I-I feel pitying your body.."_

"Kyoya! I-I am sorry, p-please don't bite me to death!", *anime tears* Ah! Those three! They are planning on attacking once more, what now? All the same time? Darn! In my anger and panic, I swayed my whip randomly, with my fired eyes. "Don't come near him! Don't come near him! Or I'll kill you! Hyaaah!", I am very angry.

"…_K-Kyoya san…! H-He is randomly -.. u-uhh.. Y-your b-body…", Stuttering of worry. _

"_..t-tsk.. t-that Bronco…", Twitching.. He didn't even realize the enemies are just standing away from him._

"Waaah! Ugh!", Shoot, I was hit by my own whip! I was knocked down but I am still conscious. I am panting. I felt the pain of that hit. Tsche. It's just one hit. I sat up once again, then stood up, picking my whip.

"… _Ho~.. So your feelings is that shallow, eh? So delicate, so weak! …", *pissed*_

"_K-kyoya- san…", *kind of scared*_

"_.. Let them attack all to their fullest..", *eyes can't be seen from anger and smirking*_

"…_H-H-hai….", *more kind of scared*_

" ?", They are going to hit us. They are serious! O-Oh no! Kyoya's in danger! Without thinking that much, I threw my whip down and jumps on Kyoya's body, covering him. I just closed my eyes as I took all the attacks.

"…_?.. B-bronco…", *eyes widen, then stood straight facing the scene*_

"_.. waahh…", *amazed*_

"_.. let's stop…"_

"_e-eh…"_

"…_Remove the illusions..", _

"_H-hai…", *removes illusions.._

"…?", eh? They are done already? Since my eyes are close. I dunno if they are still there, so I lifted my one eyelid slowly check the surroundings..

"…Hu-wow….", someone spokes up and hearing the footsteps going closer to us. It's a familiar voice, very. "How long are you going to hug that person? I see, you really care for him, eh?", It's Kyoya! I opened my eyes widely and checking him walks towards me. "T-that person?", I looked at the one I am hugging. "AH-! R-R-ROMARIO!"

"B-Boss, y-yo.."

"W-Why are you here? Why did you just came now? Who did this to you, ROMARIO? I will punish them! Who?", I was worried sick that Romario was badly hurt!

".. v.v'.. o-oh.. Boss.. I-I just fell on the stairs..", *sweat drop*

"…_What the- you're the one who did those injuries."_

"_Ah! H-He didn't know he is the one who did it!", _*walks up to them*

" ah!", I turned around to look who just came. "Eh, Chrome? Why are you here?"

"E-Eh.. a-ah.. S-sorry to c-come here…", She faced down, wha-! I made her sad!

"Ah- eh! I-it's not-!", I was stopped.. by…. REBORN'S KICK!

"STUPID DINO!"

"Reborn! W-why the kick?", I shouted.

"It's punishment! Hibari, as you saw, this is the result.", Eh? What result?

"I-It was all an illusion I made., Dino san.."

"We thought if you can change for Hibari. But still, this as we can see, nothing's change. How stupid, still useless without his subordinates.", Reborn lectured me. "Chrome, thank you for your cooperation."

"H-hai.", Chrome smiled.

"Illusion.. t-then…", I looked at Kyoya, relieved." I am glad you're not really hurt!", I stood up and tries to approach him.

"..hmp..", Kyoya ignored me! Waah!

"Romario, let's go now, let's leave them first.", Reborn spoke up. "I know Hibari counted all the hits that his illusion taken.", Wah! Reborn smirked!

"Yes, I'll leave you now, Boss.", Reborn hop on Romario's shoulder and they left, Chrome followed them. And, now we are all alone.

"K-Kyoya..?.. Eek!..". Kyoya faced me, bringing his tonfas out and really, really, really, PISSED! GAAAHHH!

"Ho~.. Are you ready, Bronco? All the pain you experienced earlier are all not real. But this, this is for real. You hit me 23 times. So I'll hit you double the times.", He's approaching me!

"B-But i-it was just an illusion! S-so, don't take it too seriously, Kyoya. Let this split, I am your tutor anyways. And I am you- GAAAHH!", H-h-h-he ATTACKED! He is really mad! He is really serious! He's really going to kill me! HE WILL BITE ME TO DEATH! !

* * *

><p><strong>==LATER, TSUNA'S HOUSE==<strong>

"Geez, Dino-san, what did you do to get beaten this bad?", Tsuna asked.

"I'm done with this.", Tsuna's mom said.

"I'm done with here too…", Bianchi added.

"Here too.. Dino-nii, just stay on the bed for the whole day until tomorrow.", Fuuta suggested.

"Right. Use Tsuna's bed for a while.", Tsuna's mom smiled at me.

"Yes, I am alright, don't worry about me.", Tsuna smiled worriedly. They are so kind. Thank you, thank you!

".. th…k….y…o…", I tried speaking, but, I can't even understand it.

"D-dino-san, you don't need to speak, we understand. Don't worry. Ah- we will leave now, so sleep peacefully..", Tsuna smiled at me and then they all went out the room. I almost want to cry for their kindness. Geez, Kyoya really beaten me up this badly. I closed my eyes trying to sleep but the windows suddenly opened, and in my surprised, I opened my eyes seeing Kyoya.

".. ho~.. you are like poor rag..", Kyoya greeted me with this! And whose fault it is? Ah, he turned his back on me. "Because you didn't change your habit even if I'm in danger. Although it was just an illusion, but still, right? And because you can't fight, you made your body a shield for an unconscious man. Just how stupid are you? Yes. I know, it was all an illusion, but it still hurt, especially when I was watching the time you used your body as a shield."

"B..t.. th..ts.. b..cau….e.. yo…r.. im…p…rt…nt..", I used my strength to talk.

"Geez! I know already! That's why I am here. I felt guilty doing these on you. I really did this much huh, You can't even talk, how poor..", And so? As I said, whose fault it is to begin with? "Sorry..", Kyoya held my forehead and my hair gently. I blushed on his actions. DARN! He's so cute! If I am not injured, I might give him a peck on his cheeks! "I decided, when you next came back here from your work in other country, I-I'll..", He stopped and turned his back on me and facing the window. What? He's going already? Oi! Wait!

"Ky-", I stopped since-…

"I'll bring you somewhere you want to go, damn!", He jumped off the window. He left me! For real? B-but, he said he will bring me somewhere I want to go. Teeheehee.. He's so cute. I am excited. W-wait, d-does it mean, i-i-i-i-IT'S A DATE? FOR REAL?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks for reading it through to the end! Please leave any reviews! hehehe, I am getting ready for complaints, since there will be negatives, but it's fine! ^^ I'll accept it all, YEAH!<strong>

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**`ShadowKyuuketsuki.. (**shadow_)****


End file.
